


坏与更坏06

by flymyname111



Category: 1234567
Genre: 1, 2, 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymyname111/pseuds/flymyname111





	坏与更坏06

6.这是要出事

 

德杯之后，经过短暂的调整，就到了春季赛。  
每个赛季开始前的那一段时间其实是最忙的，粉丝忙着口水战，战队忙着做准备，联盟每天加班拍宣传，选手们更是要抓紧时间做调整，避免出现一些状态上的问题。  
作为揭幕战专业户+S8冠军，IG这次又被选中成为了联赛的揭幕人，这一次他们的对手还是TOP，德杯上这块难啃的骨头这次又到了IG的嘴边上，但与上次不同的是，这次他们被IG比较轻松地啃了下来。  
而与此同时，某热门男性公共论坛上冒出了一个帖子：我想问问alpha和beta能在一起吗？我想盘jackeylove！  
底下的人纷纷嘲笑他目标有点太大了：jackeylove虽然只是个beta，但估计也是很多崇拜他的alpha和omega的目标，这么多人追呢，难度巨大。  
还有人以过来人的态度劝他：alpha和beta也是能在一起的，可alpha的躁动没有omega的信息素抚平的话，可能会有些难以满足。  
更有人开始不可思议：你们觉得JKL这种人会是那种被人盘的吗？他盘人还差不多。  
但就在大家八卦不已议论纷纷的时候，突然有人说了一句：其实我哥在联盟里工作，他跟我说他怀疑阿水可能是个O，你也别太悲观了，说不定你们俩是AO恋呢？  
跟帖的人先是对这个消息的来源报以嘲笑，却又都忍不住开始八卦的bb——如果JKL真的是个omega，那估计得很带劲。  
有人跟着调侃：别闹了，Jackey像是那种给人生孩子的吗？  
又有人说：那倒也不好说，就是得看什么样的alpha才能把他收了……  
等等等等。  
总而言之，其实直男的激情和yy最为可怕，而刚刚打完揭幕战的喻文波一向鲜少光顾论坛，此时当然不会知道他自己已经成了这种诡异话题的中心。他们几个人坐着战队的大巴去吃口晚餐，坐在餐厅里，喻文波却不觉得自己多么饿，点菜的时候他都没什么想要的，倒是对旁边的柠檬水更感兴趣。  
一会儿烤肉一盘盘给端了上来，海鲜类都放在远离他的桌子里面，他面前放着些脆骨五花，高振宁站起来把筷子和餐巾纸分了，又把孜然粉和辣椒粉递给他，说：“自己加。”  
喻文波嗯了一声，大家说说笑笑开吃，他拿起一串脆骨放在嘴边，还没咬下去，就觉得从胃里翻涌上来一股恶心，激的他皱了眉放下了手里的食物。  
那烧烤的味道远离他后，那反胃的感觉就淡了，喻文波又换了一串掌中宝，结果嗅到那味道的第一时间，他又感觉到了剧烈的恶心感。  
喻文波有点懵——我什么时候对这些也过敏了？  
他旁边坐着的rookie看了看他：“杰克你不舒服？”  
“有点反胃，”喻文波小声说，换了串五花硬咬了一口吞了，“可能是最近冰的吃多了。”  
“你最好明天去医院查查，”rookie拍了拍他，“胃不好就麻烦大了。”  
高振宁听到了他们的对话，愣了一下，说：“怎么才18就胃不好啊？”  
喻文波说：“没什么大事吧应该，我明天去医院看看呗。”  
边说他边死扛着把那串五花全吃了，他的胃仿佛完全不接受这些食物，翻滚的厉害，他咳嗽了几声，又喝了几杯柠檬水，才算把反胃压下去了。  
一顿饭下来他吃的极少，回到基地后，他躺在床上顺着气，难受了很久，这种感觉才慢慢散去，直到凌晨才睡去。

 

第二天一早喻文波就爬起来去了医院，消化科专家问了他的症状，又看了看他电子病历上的第二性别，然后说：“你这个应该不属于胃的问题，建议去omega专科看看。”  
喻文波愣了：“什么……”  
“去omega专科做化验吧，”医生从眼镜后看了他一眼，“现在的小孩儿啊……”  
喻文波怔愣地拿着自己的就诊卡站在医院科室的门口，他在大厅的角落里坐了很久，才慢慢地站起来去了omega专科。  
等待化验结果的一个小时里，喻文波捏着手机，就觉得自己的手仿佛是一块冰，从指尖到骨髓都冻透了，完全失去了知觉，他打开手机通讯录，想要向人求助，但他的手划过一个又一个的人，却不知道此刻该找谁。  
本能的，他想找史森明，他觉得此时他能依赖的只有史森明，但当他的手即将触碰到拨号键的时候，他又犹豫了。  
——这对史森明不公平。  
史森明喜欢他，愿意等他，但这不是他可以伤害对方的理由。  
他放下了手机，屏幕暗下去，一如他的心。

化验结果的报告单被喻文波藏在了自己的衣袋里，叠成了最小的一个纸团，他不知道自己是怎么回到基地的，世界在他的脑海里都已经是空白的。  
那天晚上的画面又出现了，高振宁喝醉了，很多人都喝醉了，而他自己酒精过敏什么都没喝，所以当高振宁摇摇晃晃站起来的时候，他扶着高振宁走了，他本来也只是想贪恋那一分钟的怀抱，却没想到后面的一系列事情。  
高振宁把他按在墙上的时候，他愣住了，然后问高振宁：“你知不知道你在做什么？”  
高振宁没说话，回答他的是一个侵略一般的吻，此时的喻文波就是一座未经战火的国度，高振宁的吻如同一声号角，撕开了和平的日光，吹响了侵略的前奏。他们从墙边吻到床上，茉莉花的信息素被草木薄荷席卷，他的心里还有一丝躲闪，可omega的本能让他彻底缴械，高振宁如同火焰，在这个国度呼啸掠过，将喻文波彻底点燃。  
当高振宁挺进他的身体时，他扶着高振宁的脸，又问：“你知不知道我是谁？”  
“知道……”高振宁的目光涣散，凝视着他的脸，似乎竭力想要将他看仔细，“阿水……是你……”  
喻文波仰起头，将高振宁的肩死死地抱紧。  
他想着就是疯魔了，哪怕他知道对方已经喝醉了说的话全然做不得数，他也不想挣扎了，他的国度里原本就有一个王座，右边是他，左边是高振宁。  
所以哪怕到最后冲刺的时候，高振宁断断续续地念着史森明的名字，喻文波也没觉得有多么的疼，疼肯定是疼的，但不至于杀死他——反正他们俩也只有这一晚，明天以后，一切无事发生。  
第二天早上，他从高振宁的身边醒来，简单洗了个澡就离开了，什么都没留下。  
原本一切也该到此为止了，可是现在，并没有。  
不仅没有，反而更糟糕了。

 

回到基地后，正好赶上午饭，宝蓝问他看病看得怎么样，他说没什么事，有点胃炎而已，医生让吃点清淡的，可巧阿姨煮了一锅粥，喻文波就抱着这锅粥喝了一碗半。  
下午的训练赛他很显然不在状态，队友也没说他什么，训练赛结束后大家各自休息或排位，喻文波回到房间，他想给史森明打个电话约个排位随便打打，但是拨过去，对方却是正在通话中。  
喻文波推开门往阳台走，阳台的门他刚拉开一条缝，就听到了里面高振宁的声音。  
他的手停住，没有再动。  
“我也没什么事，”高振宁的声音很平静，“就是……史森明，我觉得我们需要谈一谈。”  
喻文波的手在口袋里攥紧，他的指甲扣住了手心。  
电话那边的史森明说着什么，高振宁半天没说话，很久才回答：“是，我知道，我们之间的事早就过去了，你现在喜欢的是谁我也很清楚，史森明，我这个人心里憋不住话，你知道我想说什么……对不起，我给你添堵了，可是史森明，我还没忘了你，我还……”  
喻文波觉得，世界仿佛是个冰窟。  
很多事他知道，可是当他亲自去面对的时候，它们又都变成了刀子露出了狰狞的面目，一刀一刀戳进了他的心脏。他疼的喉咙都发涩，浑身没有力气似的，只能如同一座雕塑无声地伫立。  
而阳台上的高振宁再次陷入沉默，史森明似乎跟他讲了什么，过了半晌，高振宁又说：“嗯，好。”  
然后他说了声再见，挂断了电话，而在他拉开阳台门的时候，骤然看到了喻文波的脸。  
他们再一次四目相对，风骤然吹了起来。  
半晌，还是喻文波先开了口：“那个，我想来吹吹风，上午在医院待了一上午，药水熏得我头疼……”  
高振宁看着他，往后让了一步，喻文波走上阳台，高振宁却把门关上了。  
“抱歉，jackey，”高振宁说，“我也给你添堵了。”  
“说什么呢宁哥，听不懂了都，这好端端的怎么就添堵了，”喻文波趴在栏杆上往四周看去，“你不是在考虑重回AD位这个事吧？这事你别想，请我吃饭也没用，你还是去打野。”  
高振宁却撇开了他的这些弯弯绕绕，硬是非要单刀直入：“jackey，我是喜欢史森明。”  
背对着他的喻文波轻轻地闭上了眼睛，高振宁说一个字，就是一个字插进他的心口里，他不想听，完全不想。  
高振宁却还在说着，仿佛要将他的痛苦和愧疚一股脑的吐露干净：“对不起，jackey，我知道你们俩现在的关系，我今天给史森明也说了，以后我不会再打扰你们两个，jackey，上次我跟你撒了谎，我说我不喜欢他……但是有一点我没说错，史森明是个很好的人，你要珍惜他。”  
喻文波盯着他，突然笑了。  
他的手放在口袋里捏紧了那个被叠起来的化验单，甚至有一秒他想把这张单子展开摔在高振宁脸上，然后把那些事全都锤在高振宁面前，跟他说我喜欢的是你，现在老子有了你的种你说吧怎么办。  
但也仅仅只有那么一秒。  
——太不公平了，这对高振宁和史森明，都太不公平了。  
喻文波松开了手，他仰起头，双手掠起了自己的头发，长长地吐了一口气。  
“宁哥，你是我兄弟，我知道你是个什么样的人，”他的声音带着一丝很浅的沙哑，“我和史森明的事我们自己处，你别想那么多了成不？咱整天低头不见抬头见的，你想这么多以后还要不要一起打比赛拿冠军了？”  
他声音太轻巧了，将他心里所有的爱与痛都一笔带过，仿佛那千疮百孔的爱情不属于他一样。  
高振宁看着他，说：“谢谢。”  
喻文波拍了拍他的肩，转头走了。  
高振宁目送他离开，却觉得在那风里，喻文波的背影仿佛格外的荒凉。


End file.
